


Things Got Out of Hand

by destielinfinity4



Series: Kinktober [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Bisexual Character, Bisexual James Aubrey, Booth knows everything, Cute, It was supposed to be dirty, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV James Aubrey, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Rare Pairing, Sex is mostly just mentions, This ended up oddly PG, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but it ended up just Aubrey being cute and awkward, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielinfinity4/pseuds/destielinfinity4
Summary: Aubrey goes to see a midnight showing and meets the hottest man he's ever seen. They have an amazing night together. So amazing that James forgets all about work the next day.This is really fluffy and cute and James deserves to be happy and I love him so much.Also, I have nothing against other ships with Aubrey I just wanted this to exist.





	Things Got Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So the prompt for this one was Dirty Talk but it ended up being pretty tame. It's still super cute though so I'm just going with it. This is not very kinky at all though, you've been warned.
> 
> Last Edited: February 23, 2018  
> Comment Modding is on so if someone suggests an edit for a typo or something I can fix it and not have the comment there forever.

James Aubrey practically ran through the doors of the FBI building. He had a half-eaten donut in his hand and his hair was severely disheveled. There was a coffee stain on his shirt and he may or may not have forgotten to put on deodorant before he left. He looked at his watch while waiting for the elevator. As long as he made it upstairs in the next sixty seconds, he wasn't late. And if he wasn't late, maybe Agent Booth wouldn't notice. Maybe.

His morning had been derailed by a wild night before. He'd gone to a late night movie release and the man standing behind him in line had caught his attention. By the time they reached the ticket box they'd decided to sit together and by the time the commercials had ended, they'd decided to get drinks after to discuss the movie.

The man was skinny and tall, a couple inches taller than him. He had light hair kept short, styled perfectly and a full tattoo sleeve on his right arm. He wore a black band shirt for a band James didn't know. James knew he could be awkward at times but this was the kind of guy who could make James forget his own damn name.

Aubrey had done what he usually did with events where he might want to pick up a date. He wore his infamous Bi Socks which were colored pink purple and blue in a very obvious bi flag. Today he paired them with a dark gray T-shirt and black not-quite-skinny jeans. For shoes, he went with his dirty black Converse All-Stars.

He'd been passing time on his phone when the man tapped his shoulder and said "Hey dude, nice socks" before pointedly looking down at his feet.

James had blushed bright red like every other time his plan actually worked and stammered out some semblance of a thank you.

The man just smiled and introduced himself as Noah.

James offered a hand and responded "I'm James. Or Jimmy, I answer to anything.”

"How would you answer if I asked for your number?" The man grinned.

And so it went. They managed to keep their hands off each other during the movie, they were both too serious fans not to. At the bar they continued flirting and when Noah finally kissed him they both knew they had to get out of there. They barely kept their hands off of each other in the cab to James' apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them they were all over each other, James pinning Noah against the door, Noah rolling his head back to let Aubrey kiss his neck. The last thing on James' mind was work in the morning.

He nearly had a heart attack when his alarm went off the next morning. He heard a groan and felt Noah stretch beside him. Suddenly the whole night rushed back to him, along with the realization that he had work in less than two hours.

"shit, shit, shit I gotta go to work!" Aubrey whispered urgently

Noah just rolled over next to him with another low moan.

So Aubrey began frantically getting ready for work. He made pretty good time too. He'd Showered, dressed, packed his briefcase, and made a pot of coffee. But when he got to the breakfast part he realized he'd actually have to cook, rather than just grab a banana and a granola bar. This man deserved better and James wasn't about to be a poor host to this man he'd just had amazing sex with!

He tried to find something good that he could make quickly. It didn't work out so well. He finished the meal with three minutes to go. He practically ran back to his bedroom to let Noah know that he was leaving. However, when he got in the door Noah was standing up next to his bed, naked, holding a shirt, and he looked _Hot_. Aubrey's thought process screeched to a halt and he completely forgot why he'd gone in there in the first place.

By the time he'd actually collected his thoughts enough to let Noah know he'd made breakfast and to shovel some of it in his own mouth, he was ten minutes late. Noah kissed him goodbye and made him promise not to get caught speeding, and he was off.

So there he stood. Out of breath and slightly sweaty, and feeling slightly sick to his stomach from eating too fast. But he'd done it. He got out of the house in time for work, sort of. He'd made sure Noah knew there was food and that he wasn't being kicked out. Noah was just so fucking hot, James did not want their first night together to be their last. He didn't wanna mess this up. So, of course, he was acting even more frazzled and awkward than usual, which was saying something.

The ding of the elevator brought him out of his head and he took a steadying breath before stepping in. Once he was on the elevator he finished the donut, straightened his clothes, tried his best to fix his hair, and tried to get his heart to slow down. He could _not_ let Seeley see him like this, Booth would know. He'd see it. Booth was annoying like that. He saw through everything no matter how sneaky James thought he was being. 

When the elevator doors opened on his floor James stepped out and walked quickly to his office across from Seeley's. He closed the door behind him and checked the time. His watch read 8:01. Damn it. Hopefully, Seeley hadn't noticed. He snuck a glance at Booth's office. Booth was on the phone, legs propped up on his desk with his typical colorful socks brightly on display. When he noticed Aubrey looking he made a face that said "what do you want?" and James quickly busied himself with his briefcase.

An hour or so into work and James was as focused as he was gonna get. He managed to do some reports he'd been putting off and he made some calls regarding their current case. He was just getting started on a final report when his phone rang. Noah!

"Hey, Jimmy! How's work?"

"Pretty good, kind of hard to focus, as you know I had a very exciting night last night." He smirked.

"Did you? What a coincidence so did I!"

James could hear the smile in his voice and he couldn't help but smile too. They both probably looked like idiots.

For a moment they were both silent, just smiling at each other through the line until Aubrey noticed Booth glaring at him from his desk.

James quickly wiped the smile off of his face and whispered urgently "So what's going on?"

"Uh, well, the breakfast you made was amazing."

"Thanks!" the smile was back on his face.

"I should probably be getting back home now though, I've got a cat to feed." 

"You've got a cat!" Aubrey knew he sounded too excited. He cleared his throat and tried again "I mean, you can stay longer if you want help yourself to any food too. I don't want you to feel kicked out."

"Nah, it's not that, I really have a cat to feed" he laughed "it's um...I can't find my keys."

"Oh shit. Um." He paused, mentally running through the events of the night "Do you know where your pants wound up?” 

"No."

"Hmm" James tried to remember where they'd been when they began pulling each others clothes off, but it was kind of a blur. He just remembered closing the door behind them and desperately kissing Noah like he'd been waiting for all night, but he couldn’t remember much else.

"Everything else was in the bedroom. Didn't you throw my pants somewhere though?"

"Oh shit. Yeah, I threw them into the living room before I started sucking-"

"Aubrey!" Agent Booth walked into his office with an angry look on his face.

James put his phone face down on the desk and blushed. "I Um, yes, Agent Booth?"

"Did you finish those reports? Because if you were making a personal call before those are done we're gonna have a problem."

"This is the last one. Sorry, I'll get it done right away."

"Damn right you will. I need you to come check out a crime scene with me and the boss will have _my_ ass if those aren't done first."

Then without a word Booth turned and walked to his own office.

James picked up his phone and hissed "Hey! Did you find your pants?"

"Yeah! The keys weren't in them. I don't know where they'd have gone."

"I might have pulled them out when I grabbed your..." He shot a glance at Booth "Um, you know."

He heard Noah laugh softly.

"I'd check my pockets and maybe the counter. Or under the TV. I think I've gotta go though, my boss is staring at me."

"Wait what's your job?" 

"I work for the FBI." 

"Wow, that's cool! Anyway, thanks, Jimmy." He hung up.

And with that, he tried again to focus on the paperwork. But it was so much harder this time. The boring legal speak was so much easier to ignore than the memories of last night. Pushing Noah against the door, stripping him bare and licking his way down his chest, pausing to take each nipple in his mouth and taste the metal of his piercings. Dragging him by the hand towards his bedroom, kissing down his stomach before finally closing his mouth around Noah's dick...

James felt a bolt of arousal run through him. He needed to think about something else or he'd have an entirely different awkward situation on his hands.

He filled out another line on the form.

But damn it was such a good night. Noah grabbing him by the hair and pulling him off, asking if he wanted to get fucked. Yes, he wanted to get fucked, yes, yes, yes and it'd felt so good too. That boy really knew what he was doing.

Booth was waving at him. Fuck. Aubrey realized he'd been staring absently at Booth who had very certainly noticed. Adding that to the list of the most awkward moments of his life.

He waved back at Booth as an apology and turned his attention back to the paperwork. He checked off two more boxes.

His phone rang.

"Hey Noah, did you find the keys?" He tried to hold the phone subtly but he knew it wasn't working.

"Um, no. Sorry. I couldn't find your pants, do you remember where they ended up?"

Aubrey paused to think about it. "Maybe check the bathroom? Sometimes I kinda just throw my clothes in there." He laughed weakly and glanced at Booth, who had the back of his chair to him. Phew.

"Ok cool! I'll check there." He hung up again.

Aubrey wrote the mandatory paragraph at the end and signed the form. Done! He was just about to refill his coffee when his phone rang again.

"Yeah?"

"I found them! Why'd you put them in your pocket anyway?"

James blushed. "I, well, I don't know. I just wanted to touch your ass and the keys were in the way so I guess I just took them out."

"And pocketed them?"

"Well, I wasn't really focusing on the keys in that moment."

"That's fair." He paused "You know, we should do that again sometime."

Aubrey smiled, he hadn't messed up too badly "Yeah! Definitely! You know you're um. Pretty attractive and I uh had a fun night."

"Pretty attractive? Well, thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Aubrey leaned back in his chair, putting his free hand on his hip. "Thanks! Maybe next time maybe we could try putting-"

"Aubrey! Get ready, we're headed out. In case you've forgotten, we're in the middle of a case." Booth was storming by him, a travel mug in hand. 

"Sorry! Be right there." He shouted after Booth.

"Shit. I've gotta go. You're really hot. Um, that was random, sorry."

Noah laughed "Hey I don't mind. Call me later okay?"

"Definitely."

So James pocketed his phone and hurriedly collected his things, running to meet Seeley at the elevator.

"You got the report done Agent Aubrey?"

"Yes sir! All taken care of!"

It looked like he might actually survive this day.

"Good. And James, maybe not the best idea to bring guys home on weeknights. Just a suggestion."

Aubrey turned bright red. He opened his mouth and closed it again wordlessly. Maybe he wouldn’t survive after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me very happy. I think I‘d actually cry if someone made fanart of my work. Like for real. If you post anywhere about it use my archive name as the hashtag or tag me. Follow my Tumblr for updates! Feel free to message me with prompts and ideas. If you want to beta any of my works message me on Tumblr. Check out my other works!!! (Ily)
> 
> Also I should mention that this was my first OC fanfic so I hope y'all liked him :)


End file.
